


Can Avocados Read Fanfiction?

by Kaz3313



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Humor, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Rantaro finally decides to humor Kokichi, he definitely didn't realize what surprise waited for him.[Talentswap, V3 Characters with Thh setting and talents. Everything was left to a randomizer]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Can Avocados Read Fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Other warnings that I couldn't find the tags for (and mobile wouldnt let me add). Slight spoilers to the fic due to the nature this is a short one shot:
> 
> Genital Mention (nothing graphic)
> 
> Rpf (Real Person Fiction) Mention, as well as it being shown in a negative light [Author doesn't mind RPF and doesn't have a negative or positive opinion on it]

"Hey, hey hey hey," The purple hair teen proded Rantaro's shoulder for the umpteenth time. The lucky student should reply, though at the same time he felt like it'd be more trouble then it's worth.

On the other hand, the constant poking was annoying, even for the patience he had. And it wouldn't hurt to hear him talk.

"Yes, Kokichi?" The fellow student gave a devilish grin, awaiting this moment. Rantaro felt that he had fallen in a carefully lain trap and had no chance of escape. 

" ... Do you want to read my work?" He basically vibrated in excitement. What a hard read, first a creepy grin and then the extreme childlike exciment? Long ago he decided not to figure out the self proclaimed "Supreme Leader's" (his talent had to do with writing fanfiction yet he paraded himself with the former title) motivations. 

He weighed the options in his head, if he said no then he'd be pestered again. Who knows how long that would last, perhaps until the night time announcement. If he said yes, he'd have to read and maybe listen to him rant about a certain show or characters. 

Yes didn't sound too bad.

"Sure, I'd love to," Based on the 'innocent' smile apparent on the other's face he feared he may have picked the wrong choice. 

Kokichi suddenly reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded up paper. It was promptly shoved into Rantaro's hands. 

With caution, he carefully unfolded it. The teen watched with large violet eyes, and rocked back on the heels of his feet. He did his beat to ignore his companion and looked to the paper.

Written at the top was fine print, and a list of slang that went over his head. Lemon? RPF? MxM? Not Beta Read we die like men? 

Alright, alright. He skimmed to the large title which was a just an H, then preceded downward. 

'Rantaro Amami had the second biggest dic-' 

"... Why am I in this... story?" 

"Uhh, cause it's for you! Duh! I don't know what shows you like, much less the pairings for each one. So I whipped something up that was personal, nihihi!"

"Isn't fanfiction about fictional characters, though?" 

"Ugg! Real Person Fiction! Amami-Chan is sooo uncultured! Just read it, don't question it." 

He decided to continue, hoping that the first sentance would be the only one of it's kind. 

'The thing about him though, is how he may have fuck-' He skipped that sentence 'But he'd never been fu-' He skipped that too. 'Kokichi Ouma was the only one who even dared to challenge the stud. By challenge that meant de-pantsing him in the middle of the hall and shov-' 

"So! So! So! Soooooooo! Do you like it? Isn't it good? I'd say it's my best work yet!"

He didn't even get through the first paragraph; the writing was worse then Miu's mouth and that was a challenge in itself. 

"I'm sorry Ouma. I didn't even get through half of it. I don't want to insult you but-" 

"You... dont like it?" His purple irises widened, and his once lively posture stiffened. 

"I just... It just the first sentence definitely caught my attention but in a werid way? It's definitely not my thing, sorry," He probably sounded harsh- but what was he supposed to say. 

He looked to the boy, his head lowered. Rantaro found his mind screaming at him. He was trying to be gentle, though it was hard to find positives in something he couldnt even fully read. 

"...you..." His voice turned, as rough as stone and his entire stomach flipped. 

Maybe he should've lied, this was a killing game after all and he'd never seen Kokichi angry before. Sure, the teen wasn't even close to his height and he didn't look like he had a muscle on him. However, who knows what could be hidden in that backpack. 

"Haha! That was made in less then five minutes! That isn't even close to being my favorite work!" His laughter rang through the air, and all the lucky student could do was stare. "Don't look so dumbfounded! I gave you a test and you passed! Not a lot of people have, they just go tell me there filthy lies about how it's better then the classics. I hate liars, they aren't allowed to read my finest work." 

Rantaro didn't say how hypocritical he sounded, instead nodding at the teen. He definitely did expect something better from the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. Th said writer began to dig in the back of his bag, producing a small hand-bound book.

"Here! I've sold this one for over 200,000 yen, but you can have it for free for passing the test," He highly doubted anyone could sell any book (save for orginal copies of something 2000 years old) for that price but found himself unable to argue. 

He still looked at it hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry! All content warnings are on the first two pages, but be warned it could contain spoilers. Also, you won't need to much background for the series to read it but the names will be a little strange to someone who hasn't played the games or watched the show. Otherwise, It'd be completely passable as 'orginal work's. I hate that term by the way, my ideas are orginal! I'm just inspired by the wonderful characters of 'arson man trash-fire' and 'the guy who puts up with his shit for some reason' and 'Sassy Girl who hates trash-man but loves guy-who-puts-up-with-everything'."

Though he didn't understand half of what Kokichi was saying, he skimmed the first page of story text and he didn't see anything that told about his dick or the like. 

"I do like to read before bed, so thanks Kokichi. I appreciate it," The teen rolled his eyes in response but was smiling.

Rantaro couldn't help starting it as soon as he could; he was curious by the actual fanfiction writer's ability. He didn't realize he'd soon be so sucked into the world that he not only missed the night-time announcement but only stopped when he heard the morning bell go off.

Oh... this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! My first fanfiction (posted on Ao3) of 2021, let us hope that this year will be good 💕
> 
> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are highly appreciated!


End file.
